


Of Pumpkins and Fingers

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Pumpkins, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: for the mystrade prompt challengeYour dialogue:"I know what I'm doing."The circumstances...in autumnAnd you must use the word...thread





	Of Pumpkins and Fingers

"Gregory, let me..."

"I know what I'm doing Myc!" He sounds frustrated, although he has been trying to thread the needle for about five minutes now.

"Darling, please! You're going to.."

"Argh!" He shouts in pain.

I sigh in fond exasperation, and go to fetch the first aid box. I come back into the living room to very creative swearing. "Oh Love!"

"I'm fine" he grunts, still going at the impossible task of trying to sew... Something?

"What are you trying to do?" I come closer trying to look at the injury on his finger.

"I'm trying to make this costume ready for tomorrow, because someone.." he looks towards the ceiling "Decided to tell me last minute that they need to be a pumpkin for trick or treating, and all the shops are shut" He sounds both fond and irritated, with a tired smile on his face.

"Well at least let me help, with your finger and the costume Darling. Please? Before you hurt yourself again." I sit down on the sofa next to him, pushing the spare fabric onto the coffee table, just barely dodging a pin laying on the cushion.

"Okay Love" He smiles, grateful, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
